


【all坤】是谁的猫

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【all坤】是谁的猫

       
-  
       
       
是我的。  
      
       
范丞丞将赤裸身体的蔡徐坤面朝下摁在化妆间的冰冷桌台上时，那根绵软毛茸的纯黑猫尾还在挑衅般勾动着缠上他手腕，范丞丞抓住蔡徐坤青灰色发丝的手指被他头顶不住蹭动的耳根绒毛轻轻摩擦，极细的酥痒电流般袭上大脑神经。  
      
      
“今天来这里就是给我表演发情的吗。”  
        
       
范丞丞知道他此刻只靠本能在做出反应，只是蔡徐坤一幅既纯又浪到极致的模样让他恨得狠了，除了将这人按倒肏到失去神智，也没什么别的办法能让自己泄愤。  
      
      
“…我想见你…”  
    
       
蔡徐坤一侧面颊被使力摁压在化妆台上，本就尖削的下巴此刻更是让坚硬桌面硌得生疼，充斥水汽却依旧睁大的圆圆猫瞳正努力向后看去，好似无论如何都想从视线里寻到范丞丞的身影。  
      
      
“想见我？真是喂不饱的淫荡东西。”  
       
      
范丞丞几乎是咬着牙讲出这句恶毒的话语来，他明知蔡徐坤不是这个目的，却依旧克制不住拿狠厉的话去激得他露出副可怜兮兮浑身打颤的畏缩模样。范丞丞不想这样对他的，只是蔡徐坤发起情来就谁都可以睡的事情，像烈性炸药般彻底引爆了他。  
       
       
“你到底清不清楚谁才是你的主人？”  
          
       
“是你，主人…是丞丞…”  
      
       
固执地睁眼太久而开始酸涩的眸中逐渐有水汽溢出，一双猫瞳被化妆镜四周的背灯照射得波光晃动，看起来楚楚可怜而又是十足的勾人，些微弯曲的刘海一缕缕垂落至眼尾桌面，蔡徐坤面颊已经有些发红，嘴唇开合间隐约露出两颗小巧尖利的雪白猫牙。  
       
       
“主人…主人，主人。”  
      
       
蔡徐坤微眯起眼一声声不断地低低唤着，攀住桌面的手指在来来回回反复磨蹭，仿佛范丞丞的称呼是什么美好的东西引得他无比渴求而憧憬，原本清澈平缓的声音逐渐变得喑哑绵软，像粉嫩猫爪一点点开始挠动着范丞丞心尖。  
      
      
又来了，这发骚的猫。  
      
      
范丞丞一边唾弃着一边十分诚实地自下半身腾起欲火，他最恼的不是蔡徐坤随时随地都可以发起情来，而是自己不管怎样都抗拒不了来自他的诱惑。  
     
      
就在范丞丞出神间那一条灵活猫尾已经勾上他腰腹开始轻蹭，蔡徐坤赤裸的纤瘦小腿也微微翘起与他腿侧极缓却用了力道地一点点摩擦而过，直蹭得范丞丞绷紧了小腹心口冒火。  
       
       
“做什么，丞丞，这里可是公用场所。”  
         
       
黄明昊率先推门而入，身后紧跟的是面无表情的朱正廷，明显两人已经在外边看了好大一会儿了，范丞丞抬眼看着镜中逐渐靠拢的两人，一时有些头疼起来。  
     
      
“那又怎样。”  
     
     
你又不是没干过这种事。范丞丞像故意做给两人看一般，一手摁住蔡徐坤腰窝一手握住他柔软尾巴根部轻轻扯起，将人雪白挺翘的臀尖与隐约可见的红嫩穴口完全暴露。蔡徐坤此时虽已经意识模糊，却本能地对黄明昊的熟悉声音做出反应来，刚刚撑起的身子又哼哼唧唧着软了下去。  
       
      
“公用场所的东西，当然也要公用了。”  
      
      
黄明昊讲得理所当然。  
        
        
“我们的宝贝猫咪，是又欠操了吗。”  
       
      
黄明昊明知故问地凑上前去拿手揉上他触感极佳的软糯臀瓣，指尖在已经有粘液分泌的肉口一点点摁压挑弄却迟迟不肯插入，蔡徐坤低吟的声音被挑逗地更重了些，纯黑色细软的尾巴尖开始讨好般缠上黄明昊手腕。  
      
       
“…想要你。”  
        
        
原本没有插手打算的朱正廷闻言隐晦瞥了范丞丞一眼，见他眸色深沉一副在爆发边缘的模样看着蔡徐坤在黄明昊手底愈发骚动，无声叹了口气走上前将手探入蔡徐坤脖颈之下，摁着人肩胛把他无力的绵软身子小心扶起。  
      
     
“我来抱着吧，你们玩。”  
      
      
黄明昊自然是没有异议的，范丞丞偏过头瞧了朱正廷半晌，眼中闪过丝挣扎后还是退开了些，朱正廷将蔡徐坤娇小身体整个搂到怀中，迈步朝化妆间的宽大沙发走去，蔡徐坤光裸的背脊紧贴于他胸口之上，一双白嫩手臂举起自然而然勾住朱正廷脖颈，鼻尖微动侧头嗅着身后人依旧熟悉的气味。  
      
      
“嗯…正…”   
      
      
蔡徐坤一刻也不愿停歇般在朱正廷怀里扭动磨蹭，垂落的黑色尾巴卷起后直直抵在他胯间，随着迈出的步伐跟人半硬的欲望挨挨蹭蹭，朱正廷微微皱起眉一言不发，沉下的眸光却逐渐变得有些危险起来。  
       
      
黄明昊看见朱正廷抱着他们的小猫坐下后便笑意盈盈走了过去，范丞丞则眯眸端详着蔡徐坤贴靠在朱正廷肩头，两只毛绒绒的黑色猫耳示好地在头顶轻轻扇动，甚至偏过头探出他殷红柔嫩的舌尖去舔朱正廷已然绷紧的下颚。  
      
      
范丞丞已经放弃了，他永远都教不会蔡徐坤什么叫专一，可能对于蔡徐坤来说自己也就是个方便的交配对象而已。  
       
      
无所谓，能交配就够了。  
     
      
“坤坤宝贝，想我了吗。”  
       
      
蔡徐坤双腿分开搭在朱正廷大腿之上，黄明昊笑着在他跟前半蹲下来伸手捏住不安分的猫尾，极有技巧地一点点拿手指刮过他敏感尾尖，引得蔡徐坤低吟一声浑身都战栗起来，朱正廷配合地将蔡徐坤膝窝勾起让人双腿呈M型大开着，所有私密部位都赤裸裸展露在黄明昊眼前。  
      
      
“问你呢，有没有想我。”  
     
      
黄明昊极重地揉弄着蔡徐坤暴露出的尾巴根，将它绕上手掌后狠狠拉扯。  
      
      
“唔嗯…疼…”  
     
     
蔡徐坤原本软塌塌的腰在一瞬间微微弓起，绷紧了露出流畅漂亮的肌肉线条，已经硬挺起来的性器此刻更是激动地打颤，口中发出黏黏糊糊的哼叫一丝丝钻进人耳底。  
       
        
“别弄他了，他现在听不懂。”  
        
        
范丞丞看着黄明昊虐待似的玩弄着那根敏感的黑色尾巴，像是所有物受到损坏般皱起眉出声阻止，他走近了跪坐上蔡徐坤腿侧的柔软沙发，伸手握住他挺立的如陶瓷般粉红色性器，指尖熟练蹭过小巧龟头与根部柔软地带轻轻抚慰。蔡徐坤原本阖拢的眸子微微睁开，隔着雾气看见范丞丞的面庞后本能流露出一丝依恋。  
      
      
“主…”  
      
       
还未等他开口，身后的朱正廷便已经坐不住地吻上温热耳根，张口吮着蔡徐坤精致耳垂拿齿尖轻轻刮蹭，后颈与下颚皆是他敏感之处，蔡徐坤被咬得差点泻出声猫叫来，下意识偏头想要躲过却正好将自己送了上去，朱正廷得逞地将递到自己跟前的两片柔糯嘴唇含进口中，不由分说便直接撬开他牙关开始肆意侵犯，扫过蔡徐坤尖利小巧的猫牙与人舌尖勾动交缠。  
        
        
蔡徐坤被伺候得舒服了又开始不安分起来，他松开勾住朱正廷后颈的手抚上自己胸前两颗淡粉色乳头，指尖毫无章法地挤压揉弄着让白皙皮肤开始泛起粉色，有时过于长的指甲戳到敏感乳尖还会低低闷哼出声来。  
       
       
黄明昊看不下去了，他实在是不喜欢两人温柔缱绻的模样，为了将蔡徐坤注意力拉回这边，他掰开人柔软如同布丁般的臀肉露出已经微微开合的穴口，被粘液湿润得正泛着晶莹光泽，看起来早就饥渴瘙痒得不行了。黄明昊一次性将三根手指尽数插了进去，同时抬手拨开他胸前的爪子拿唇齿代替将艳红乳头咬进口中，毫不留情便开始啃咬拉扯起来，插进湿热小穴的手指也不做停留，模仿着交媾的动作在肠肉里边狠狠进出着。  
       
       
“嗯…啊啊好舒服，快一点，里面…”  
         
        
蔡徐坤果然被拉了回来，瞬间高昂的呻吟伴随着语无伦次的渴求话语在空荡化妆间回荡，易感的身子颤抖着眼看就要射出来，范丞丞反应极快拿指腹狠狠堵住他铃口，在人龟头与柱身连接处收拢轻掐，蔡徐坤即将释放的欲望硬生生被压了回去，极不舒适的腰部传来一阵直达大脑的酸麻惹得他尖叫出声。  
        
      
“呜啊——松，松开…射…呜”  
       
       
“叫太大声了吧。”  
       
       
陈立农带着笑意的清朗嗓音从门口传来，几人偏过头看到的却是王琳凯率先推门，翘起嘴角满面的意味深长朝他们靠拢。  
      
      
“很久没见了，小猫，还是这么漂亮。”  
      
     
王琳凯一手插兜一手捻住他绒绒的耳尖逗弄般磋磨，蔡徐坤颤颤地抬起眼皮，撒娇一样抖动着另一边耳朵歪着头在朱正廷面颊蹭了蹭。  
       
       
黄明昊也不理两人，继续埋头在人胸口舐咬着似乎要溢出奶香的乳头，蔡徐坤享受地挺起胸部将脆弱红果主动送到黄明昊嘴边，耳尖后穴与性器都被人玩弄着让他口中发出哀哀的叫唤，陈立农挑眉捞起那根在蔡徐坤小腹不住摩擦的黑色猫尾，逆着绒毛一路抚摸上去。  
       
      
“还记得我吗，上次你可是最黏我的。”  
       
      
陈立农拍拍黄明昊肩头示意他将手拿出，黄明昊斜着眼瞥了瞥，抽出自己被蔡徐坤肉穴紧紧吸附的手指，还带了丝粘稠液体将黄明昊指节沾得湿漉漉的，突如其来的空虚感让蔡徐坤忍不住动了动腰想要起身。黄明昊抬手将透明粘液涂在他垂下的两颗小球之上，完事还在人白嫩的大腿根部擦擦手，才舍得起身握住蔡徐坤抬起的一边细瘦脚踝开始解着皮带。  
      
      
陈立农接替了黄明昊的位置，手中捏的是蔡徐坤仍在不住勾动的尾尖，王琳凯收回还在他唇肉上揉弄的手指，俯身将蔡徐坤已经有些合不拢的小穴拿指尖撑得更大，饶有兴趣看着陈立农将毛绒绒的黑色尾巴一点点塞进他肠道之中。  
      
      
“不知道他自己这样做过没有。”  
       
      
“应该做过了吧，丞丞肯定不够他玩的。”  
         
        
黄明昊一边接过王琳凯的话一边若有似无瞟向旁侧的范丞丞，眼神中满是戏谑与挑衅。范丞丞依旧没什么表情，他与蔡徐坤相处的时间说来也就夜里那么一段，白天几乎是没空见面的，根本无法找到反驳的依据。  
        
      
“…我没有，丞丞…”  
       
       
蔡徐坤一句话讲得艰难声音极低，可范丞丞还是听见了，他抬头看向满面情潮涌动的蔡徐坤，的的确确就是副完全沉沦在众人的玩弄之中的淫乱模样，范丞丞怀疑自己刚刚幻听了。  
        
       
“嗯，痒…太深了…”  
       
      
陈立农仍在捏着他尾巴埋在人甬道中翻搅抽动，蔡徐坤不自觉勾卷的尾尖时不时就触碰到那点凸起的敏感，自己奸淫自己的奇异感觉逐渐让蔡徐坤沉迷上瘾，他伸手裹住性器上范丞丞的手背替自己上下套弄着，即使没有了陈立农的辅助也开始主动拿尾尖在湿软肠道里挖弄磨蹭，抽插间直把黑亮的绒毛尽数濡湿紧贴在皮肤之上。  
       
       
“呵呵，瞧瞧他。”  
        
       
陈立农笑着看向蔡徐坤舒服得几乎痉挛的小腹，下一秒就粗暴地将他埋得极深的尾巴一把抽出，肠肉被狠厉摩擦过的激烈快感让蔡徐坤霎那间达到高潮，他抓紧范丞丞的手仰起头浪叫出声，朱正廷趁机偏过头张口吮住蔡徐坤颈侧的敏感地带替他延续射精快感。  
        
       
“啊啊啊——丞丞！射，射了…嗯…”  
      
      
蔡徐坤双腿紧绷着后背微微弓起，已经被堵塞过一次的欲望释放得格外激烈，点点浊白液体落在在胸口和小腹之上，余下的粘液将范丞丞的手也沾染个遍。  
        
       
“可以了吧，该我们爽了。”  
      
      
王琳凯总算是忍不住了，他看似转过头询问着范丞丞，实际一只手已经捞上蔡徐坤腰后将人揽了起来。范丞丞皱眉，却也没开口说什么，只是搂过蔡徐坤肩膀转身坐到沙发上边，让他撑住自己双膝半跪在分开的两腿之间。  
        
        
朱正廷得了空站起身来，几人极有默契地一同褪下腰带或裤链，像是什么淫秽作品的拍摄现场，而早便准备好的黄明昊已经贴了上去，拿涨热的深红色阳具在蔡徐坤肩头极其下流戳刺磨蹭着。  
       
       
“别只盯着他啊，帮我弄一下。”  
       
       
蔡徐坤脑袋迷糊还沉浸在刚刚令他浑身瘫软的高潮之中，此刻只本能地嗅着浓烈的荷尔蒙气息抬手将黄明昊性器握在掌中，柔嫩的软肉一碰上黄明昊柱身就令他难以自持，迫不及待便捉住蔡徐坤指节替自己手淫起来。而一旁的陈立农则半跪到范丞丞身侧，昂扬的粗大东西几乎挨到蔡徐坤脸上，不等他出声蔡徐坤便自觉撑住胳膊抬手握了上去。  
       
        
“啊，要我等着吗？”  
       
      
王琳凯见朱正廷已经扶着性器掰开蔡徐坤被蹂躏成粉红的臀肉，顿时有些着急起来，朱正廷头也不回将龟头在他湿润臀尖轻蹭着，直蹭得蔡徐坤背脊发凉想要回过头去瞧，却被范丞丞一把揉上软哒哒的耳朵将他脑袋摁向自己胯间。  
       
        
“还有空看别的地方吗，含着。”  
       
      
王琳凯有些郁闷了，一边蹲下一边伸手去捋他臀肉上蹭动的尾巴根，刚一碰到便见蔡徐坤湿漉漉的尾尖朝他下身缠了上来，冰凉又温热的感觉让王琳凯忍不住打了个颤，随后便是兴趣高涨借着那半硬的绒毛在自己性器上套弄挨蹭。  
      
      
“你还真是哪里都可以操。”  
       
        
话音未落朱正廷便将自己灼热性器猛然间送了进去，即便瞬间被软肉绞紧了也直直朝里面撞着，一点也不担心他是否可以适应。蔡徐坤脆弱肠道忽然被嵌进粗长的滚烫阳具自然是难受的，他原本就酸麻的腰一点点软了下去，可口中还塞着范丞丞勃发的灼人欲望就连呜咽叫喊也做不到，只能睁大了充斥着水雾的眼眸努力拿唇舌取悦着自己主人，一点点将龟头朝咽喉里塞去。  
        
         
“正廷哥，你轻点弄他。”  
       
      
范丞丞舒服得微眯起眼睛，奖励般在蔡徐坤暖烘烘的猫耳上轻轻揉弄着，时不时拿指尖在人耳根挠动。蔡徐坤上下都被烫人的性器插得满满的，连手掌和尾巴也在被不断操弄，忽然让范丞丞如此温柔地一阵抚摸，蔡徐坤本能抬眼冲他表露着自己毫不掩饰的讨好和喜欢。  
       
       
范丞丞垂眸对上他视线后一愣，片刻就收起自己不自觉流露的柔软情绪，抓住他发丝将人脑袋又狠狠往下摁了摁。  
        
       
“别那么看我。”  
       
       
朱正廷抬头瞟了眼范丞丞有些复杂的纠结神色，忽然狠狠插进他肉穴里边随后便大开大合肏弄起来，直顶得蔡徐坤从喉咙里憋出一声微弱呜咽，浑身软得连替人手淫的力气也快没有了。  
      
       
“下一个该我了吧，哥你快点。”  
      
      
黄明昊早就不满于手掌的磕磕碰碰，有些烦躁地出声催促着朱正廷，一时间几人都开始微微躁动起来。  
      
       
唯独范丞丞，只一言不发看着蔡徐坤埋首在自己腿间动作，轻颤的弯翘睫毛上还挂着些未消去的莹润泪珠。  
       
       
你到底是谁的东西，如果喜欢我，为什么还要让别人碰。  
       
       
“你们两个一起不就行了。”  
      
      
范丞丞手掌抚在蔡徐坤头顶，不在意地冲他们开口讲到，听得陈立农几人神情变幻一阵挑眉。  
       
       
“你不心疼了？”  
       
       
“随便，他不就是用来玩的。”  
      
       
蔡徐坤耳朵轻抖，感受着周围人一阵窸窸窣窣的骚动响起，忽然就捏紧了范丞丞垂落至腿间的衣角。  
       
       
可惜范丞丞没有看见。  
       
       
猫是他的，而他却不打算要了。  
       
      
END.


End file.
